1. Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to a detector, and more particularly a detector including a signal processing system for use in well-logging applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spectral gamma ray measurements play a major role in oil and gas logging operations by providing a means for interpreting the porosity-lithology and naturally occurring radioactive materials in the surrounding rock strata. This is important to the oil and gas exploration industry because certain properties of rock formations can be directly correlated to the oil production performance of the strata within a field. For example, the amount of naturally occurring radioactive material can be correlated to conditions which are indicative of hydrocarbon producing formations.
However, the detection of gamma rays requires sensitive materials (i.e., scintillators) and complex electronics. In particular, the electronic components are often highly application-specific components that analyze the spectral information to ascertain certain properties of the surrounding rock strata. Additionally, the sensitive materials and complex electronics are subject to harsh environmental conditions, including continuous mechanical shocks and vibrations and broad temperatures ranges, from above-ground ambient temperatures to elevated temperatures that may be in excess of 150° C. Such conditions can cause change in the performance of the detector and thus inaccurate measurements by the scintillator and inaccurate analysis by the electronics. Accordingly, the industry continues to need improved detectors capable of reliable service and stable analysis over a wide range of temperatures.